The present disclosure relates to an original reading system that reads an image of an original to generate image data, an image forming system including the original reading system, and an image forming apparatus including the original reading system.
Some image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals include: an original reading unit that reads an image of an original to generate image data; and a storage unit that stores the image data thus generated. With some of such image forming apparatuses, in a case in which image data (first image data) is stored in the storage unit, and a name identical to the name of the first image data is set to another image data (second image data) that is already stored in the storage unit, for example, a sequential number is added to the name that is set by a user, and such a name is set as a name of the first image data (Related Art 1).
However, with the image forming apparatus of Related Art 1, it is troublesome for a user to operate an operation unit to input characters when setting a name of the image data, and a wrong character may be input. Furthermore, with the image forming apparatus of Related Art 1, since the user must input a name each time the original reading unit reads a plurality of types of originals, the setting of the name takes time.